Game of Thrones Mini-Series
by HeartlessDOTnet
Summary: All in all a Series of Smutish events! The First chapter of this series is after the battle of Blackwater… Cersei got a little too drunk that night and had a terrible hangover… I made up one character and well we all know who Cersei is! Geez I hate summaries…. We have some O.C. action lol I love writing myself into stories sometimes….
1. Cersei's Morning After

Hungover from the large amounts of wine she drunk while the battle of Blackwater was happening above her Cersei awaken from her slumber. After knowing that Stannis had been defeated and Joffery was safe Cersei knew that her reign of terror was over because her father Tywin Lannister was back and he'll take over as Hand to the King. What more would await her she wasn't sure but what she did know was her brother Tyrion was badly injured in the battle and that brought a smile to her face. She hoped for death for her imp brother who she hated with a passion. Kings Landing was safe for now and the threat from Stannis had been withstood.

With heavy drinking this often left Cersei horny. Her pussy was moist and needed a good pounding. She really wanted the cock of her twin brother Jaime Lannister but he is the prisoner of Robb Stark the King of the North. She lay in bed rubbing her pussy as it got wetter and wetter. She thought about how Robb looked and how she wouldn't mind sliding his cock inside of her. She was really turned on now. She knew that her pussy needed more than just her fingers for release this morning. She thought about having Sansa Stark fetched so she could teacher her how to please a man, but she wanted someone with experience so Sansa Stark would have to wait. She walked to her balcony in the castle to look out and see which knight she would summon to her room to fuck. She looks to see if Lancel is out and about yet but he isn't there. Granted he has a tiny prick but his tongue is all she wanted from him.

Suddenly there is a knock on her door. Cersei pulls herself together and walks to her door. She opens it and there stands a tall, athleticly built man of the kings guard.

"Good morning Your Grace!" He says with the utmost respect "Good morning, what is the meaning for this intrusion of my slumber?" Cersei snaps "Your Grace Lord Tywin Lannister wishes to speak with you as soon as possible." he informs her

' What does my father want ' Cersei thought. She looked the King's Guard up and down and she liked what she saw. She look down below his waist area and she noticed a bulge in his trousers.

"What is your name" Cersei asked the knight "My name is Michael your Grace." he answered "Well Michael" she said with impatience "why don't you come inside so I can ask a favor of you." she added

Michael wasn't sure if he should enter the Queens Chambers but he knew the power she possessed and he didn't want to get on her bad side so he walked into her Chambers closing the door behind him. He stood waiting for his Queens orders

"Michael have a seat. I have some questions I hope you can answer." the Queen ordered and Michael obeyed

"Am I you Queen she asked?" "uh. Yes your Grace" he answered with confusion "Good. Would you do anything for your Queen?"

Again Michael looked confused by this line of questioning "Y-y-yes your Grace." he finally answered.

"Good! Now be honest! Have you ever thought about bedding your Queen?" Cersei asked

Michael's eyes widened he didn't know how to answer this question. Of course he has thought about fucking the Queen who hadn't? She was beautiful and just the thought of having his cock near her made him a little hot.

"Have you ever thought about FUCKING your Queen?" Cersei asked with authority "y-yes your Grace... Your beautiful Your Grace, any man would be lucky to have you." Michael said hesitantly.

Cersei loved where this was going. She could see he was nervous. She fed off of it. She knew she had him right where she wanted him. She was getting more and more moist. She had to have his cock she saw his cock getting harder through his pants she wanted him. She knew it was time to go in for the kill. She walked over to him and rubbed his thighs and moved to his inner thigh moving up until she felt his cock. It wasn't totally hard but she felt it pulsate.

"Ya-Your Grace? I shouldn't be here I was ordered to give you a message and return to my post..." he stuttered. Before he could finish "I ordered you to stay! My orders trumps my father's! I AM THE QUEEN!" she yelled at him. "Y-yes your Grace as you wish." "Michael I am tired of fucking around" she said in a lustful voice. "O-ookay Your Grace I don't know what you mean." he said confused "Michael I am ordering you to show your Queen your cock!" she demanded "As you wish your Grace"

Michael stood up and untied the strings that held his trousers up and pulled out his massive cock. It hung down almost to his knees. Cersei smiled she liked the sight of his large cock. What she didn't know was how she was going to handle it. Jaime had a large cock but Michaels was much larger and had more girth.

"What a mighty large cock you have there Michael." She said with a smile "Thank you your Grace." he said "Would you like for your Queen to suck you cock, Michael?" she asked "Yes your grace." he said as she dropped to her knees and started to stoke his cock.

She had to use two hands to hold it. She stroked it slowly because she wanted him to enjoy this it isn't everyday a knight gets to fuck his queen. She felt his cock getting stiffer in her hands she opened her mouth and took the tip of his cock in her mouth.

"Mhmmm. Your cocks tastes great Michael." she informed him

Michael couldn't even muster up any words to say at this point he just wanted to enjoy his queen sucking on his cock. Cersei took his cock deeper in her mouth and started to suck on it hard and fast. She slurped and sucked on Michael's cock until he was fully erect. Michael's full erection had to be about 11 - 12 inches. She tried to take all of his cock in her mouth but she was only able to get about 8-9 inches in her mouth before she gagged and almost choked herself. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and she licked down his shaft all the way down to his balls and she sucked them as well. She licked back up the shaft all the way up to the tip where she tasted his precum. She had enough of pleasuring him she needed some pleasure herself. She stood up and looked at Michael.

"Michael I am going to lay on my bed and you are going to eat my Pussy. Do you know how to eat Pussy?" She toyed with him "Yes, yes Your Grace" she said "Enough with the your grace shit for now. Either call my by name or call me your lady."

Michael being a stickler for being proper he decided he would call her 'My Lady' because he couldn't fathom going anymore less formal than that.

Michael walked to the bed Cersei was laying on and pulled her close to the edge of the bed. He lowered his face down to her moist entry and started to lick the clit. He took his tongue and slid it inside of her and he took his fingers and slide to inside of her pussy as he licked around her clit. Cersei moaned with pleasure as Michael masterfully gave her pussy a tongue lashing she would never forget. He took his lips and started to suck on her clit as she started to move around on the bed trying to hold herself from cumming she realized she couldn't help herself as she started to climax like never before she came as Michael continued to tongue fuck her and work his fingers in her tight pussy. Cersei was losing control of the situation. She was always in control but this time for the first time in a long time she was losing control. Cersei grabbed Michaels head and held him down there so he didn't move from the spot her was tonguing. Cersei came again.

"Michael I can't take it anymore!" She yelled, "I want to ride your cock Michael!"

Cersei pulled Michael's head up from her pulling him up to her lips. She kissed him passionately. Cersei hadn't kissed anyone like that but Jaime. Cersei kissed Michael deeply while she reached down to grab his cock and slide it into her pussy. He entered her slowly he was about 6 inches in and Cersei know she would hit her limit soon.

7 Inches 8 Inches 9 INCHES

"AHHHH shit you're so fucking deep Michael!" she screamed "Does this pain you my Lady?" he asked concerned "No just fuck me Good Michael. Fuck my brains out!" she said

Michael slide in and out of her for a while. He started to increase his speed he knew it wouldn't be long before she would cum again. He started to fuck her harder. He wanted to show the queen he was worthy of fucking her. He got more and more intense. The sounds of sex filled the room. Skin to skin contact got louder and louder. Cersei was screaming Michael's Name. No one has fucked the Queen this good not even her twin brother Jaime. Michael was filling her up with his cock. He was all the way in. Cersei couldn't take it she came on Michael's cock. Michael continue to fuck her pussy. Cersei wanted to ride this knights cock.

"Lay on your back Michael" She ordered

Michael rolled off of her and laid on his back. Cersei got on top and started to lower herself on his large cock. Slowly she got every inch of him in her. She started to rock back and forth grinding her pussy on his cock. Michael wanted to fuck Cersei so he started to thrust up as she grinded forward. They started to move together in unison with intense passion faster and faster to the point Cersei was basically bouncing on Michael's cock. He was sliding in and out of her fast. He would slide back in her pussy with great force her ass slapped down on his thighs. Michael was fulfilling his dreams he wanted to fuck the Queen he was fucking her well. He didn't want to finish her that way we water to take her from behind.

"Get up My Lady let me bend you overhand fuck you til I cum!" Michael said

Without waiting for a reply Michael stood up with her still attached to his cock her placed his arms under her legs and decided he would fuck her standing for a while. He slammed in her pussy with such force anyone in earshot could hear their skin slapping together. He fucked her as she held on around his neck. Cersei has always been the person who was giving the orders in bed it was nice to have someone who took control. Michael thrusted inside of Cersei harder and harder.

"Michael fuck me! Fuck me harder! Fuck your Queen with your big fucking dick!" "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! AHHHHHHHHH YOUR GONNA MAKE ME CUM AGAIN MICHAEL!"

Cersei didn't care who heard her she was getting fucked like never before. Michael laid her down on the bed again and turned her over placed her on all fours on the bed. He took his cock and played with the outside of her pussy lips for a few seconds before her slide his entire length inside of her. He grabbed he hips and started thrusting inside of her fast and hard his balls were slapping the outside of her pussy.

"Fuck me like a slut! Fuck me like a whore from that fucking whore house you all go too!" Cersei shouted.

Michael knew the whorehouse well Littlefinger ran. He knew how Cersei wanted to be fucked. Michael trusted Hard and slow for a while making her tits bounce out of her nightly garments. Michael grabbed a ponytail of her hair and pulled it as he started to pound her harder and faster. He was fucking the way she wanted she felt like a slut and Michael knew he had to finish the job to make her feel like the whore she was. His cock was all the way inside of her Michael knew it wouldn't be long until he would shoot his load, Cersei knew as well. Michael started fucking her with reckless abandon he wanted to cum more than ever. He felt the cum reach the tip of his cock.

With no regard for formality he yelled "CERSEI! I AM ABOUT TO FUCKING CUM GET ON YOUR KNEES I WANT YOU TO SEE THIS FUCKING LOAD!"

After Michael got his list few thrusts Cersei did as she was told. Michael was in total control he was her master for this time. Cersei was on her knees licking at Michael's cock as he was stroking it fast so he could shoot his load on Cersei's beautiful face.

"AHHHHH HERE IT COMES MY LADY! CERSEI HERE IT COME!"

Michael shot his load on her face. He shot a line of cum down the middle of her face and into her hair. He shot another line on to her forehead. He shot another line onto her tits. He shot two more lines on her face and two more directly in her mouth. He shook his cock on her tits to make sure it was all out. Cersei sucked what was left of Michael's climax out of his cock.

"Michael I am gonna have to see that you get promoted to leader if the King's Guard and make sure I have access to you at all times." Cersei told him pleased with what he accomplished.

"Yes my lady that would be great! I would love to fuck you on a regular basis." Michael said more confidently knowing he has Cersei where he wants her.

"But until then my Lady your father Lord Tywin Lannister wishes to have a word with you" He reaffirmed as he got dressed and kissed Cersei good bye as he left the room. This was truly a morning Cersei would never forget...

A/N this is my first Fanfiction so be Gentle! :) I made up Michael so don't go looking through the story trying to find out who Michael is he was made up!I have some parings up my sleeve so stay tuned!


	2. Sansa Confides in Shae

Sansa Stark slept in her chambers until she heard a loud noise. Sansa wore with a bit of fear in her mind because she knew that Cersei would send for her late at night sometimes because the queen had some needs. Sansa didn't quite like doing what she did for Cersei but she wasn't going to tell the Queen no. The mother of the King! The mother of the king that had her father beheaded. Sansa did how ever have needs of her own that weren't being met. Joffery wouldn't touch her and honestly she didn't want him to deep down but she knew that if she were to be queen she would have to fulfill everyone of his kingly needs. She hated the thought of that. Pleasuring the man that killed her father. Well the man that had her father killed because Joffery was a coward he didn't have guts to do it himself. That was a thought that Sansa would black out of her mind all the time. Just the image of her father limp headless body made her cringe. Sansa wanted nothing to do with Joffrey.

Sansa Wanted to be with someone she could actually love. Not with someone like Joffery who she despised. Who could blame her. Sansa had womanly needs that needed fulfilled. She grew tired of touching herself late at night. Sometimes she just wanted to walk outside her chambers and pull one if the guards in for a quick fucking. But she wasn't that kind of girl. She was taught by her mother to be a lady. Not some horny little slut. But that never stopped her from wondering how it would feel to be a little slut how to be like one of those whores in the brothel Littlefinger ran. How to be a whore like Ceresi Lanister! She knew Queen Ceresi was a whore there wasn't a kings guard she wasn't fucking.

The thought of being a whore made Sansa start to rub her throbbing wet pussy. Sansa moaned out to herself a little bit before she decided to slide two fingers into herself. She dipped in and out at a slow tempo at first thinking about the guards outside her door. Thinking about them fucking her deeply having their way with her. Thinking about sucking one of their cocks while the other is behind her fucking while she was bent over. Sansa felt herself start to become overwhelmed with pleasure as she was fingering herself at what seemed to be at a much faster pace. She stopped. She couldn't continue it felt like something or someone was watching her. Sansa got out of her bed and walked around her room a little bit. She looked inside her wardrobe nothing was there. She walked on to her balcony and looked over Kings Landing. Nothing was out there looking at her either. Maybe it was her nerves playing tricks on her. Sansa went and laid back down into her bed. She closed her eyes. Falling to sleep….

Meanwhile down the hall of the castle…..

"UMPH UMPH MMMM UMPH UHHHH AHHH AHHH YES FASTER DON'T STOP PLEASE DON'T STOP" The Queen screamed. "FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT MICHAEL!" She told to her fucker.

Michael a member of the King's Guard was no stranger to the Queen's Chambers. She had made good on a promise months ago to have him appointed as the leader of the King's Guard. (A decision Joffery didn't want to make but anything to keep his mother out of his hair was the best decision for him.).

Michael took Ceresi and bent her over and started to pound her pussy hard and fast. "Ahhhh Yes Michael keep fucking me just like that!" she yelled. Michael did as his lover demanded. His strokes started getting faster and harder. "MICHAEL I AM ABOUT TO CUM!" Ceresi yelled before she unloaded an orgasm like never before! Michael felt the Queen cum really hard on his cock. He at this point was about to cum himself. He pulled her hair and just pounded her Harder and harder and faster until he felt himself bottom out in her pussy! "Get on your knees my lady" He told her and the Queen obliged. "Ahhhh AHHHH YESSS My Lady here it comes!" He yelled as he unloaded all of his cum in the queens face "Ah yes Michael your hot seed feels so good on my face!" she told him with a smile. "now get dressed and get back to you quarters before everyone wakes up. She said as she kissed him.

Later…..

Sansa woke up from her evening slumber. Ready to start the day. Unfortunately she would have to see Joffery at some point during the day. She stood up got out of bed and went to her wardrobe to find a nice dress to wear. She didn't want to wear something that showed her figure so nothing too form fitting. She didn't want Joffery to get any ideas. She wanted to dress modestly. But a little bit of her wanted to get some looks today. It was safe to say that ever since she started to flower she was starting to be a little bit more confident with her body. So she found a nice little blue dress that was a little form fitting. She convinced herself that she wasn't wearing this for Joffery he didn't deserve to see her she thought to herself.

Shae came in with her other handmaidens Shae saw the dressed Sansa picked out to wear today and she smiled. Shae understood what that was about. She knew the young Stark girl wanted to have wandering eyes look at her today. "Ladies go and prepare breakfast for Lady Stark and I will take care of her in here." Shae informed the other handmaidens. They look to Sansa who ultimately had the final say. Sansa nodded letting them know it was ok to leave. "As you wish Lady Stark" the said to her as they left. Sansa was ok with this because Shae was someone she could talk to about her womanly needs and wants. In her mind Shae understood..

"Shae may I ask you a question?" Sansa asked nervously, Shae not sure if this was going to be a good or bad question look at Sansa and said, " yes anything Lady Stark." Shea said. Sansa looked around as if she couldn't find the words. Then finally she asked, "What am I to do about handling my 'needs'" she asked. Shae looked at her with a smile but wanted to make sure she was talking about what she thought she was talking about. "What do you mean by needs?" she asked Sansa. "Well I mean my sexual needs," she informed her. Shae was correct in her thinking. "Ah you are feeling a bit horny my Lady?" she asked. Sansa nodded as she turned red in her cheeks. "There is no need to be embarrassed my lady. We all feel that feeling. We all want the touch of another person. Some being man and some being woman." She smiled. She wasn't sure what Sansa was thinking. "Shae its just I have been having thesee dreams and these thoughts that haven't been like any thoughts or dreams I have ever had before." She said with a look of confusion. Shae could since something in the room change. Sansa was opening up on a whole new level with Shae. Shae basically answered all of Sansa's teenager questions but now Sansa was talking about an adult. Sansa was growing up she was interested in sex. Not just being with a cute boy but she wanted not only to be with a cute boy but this boy had to know how to fuck. "Sansa what you are going through we all went through it. We want to be bedded. Some girls wait for that special moment then there are some of us that just go and get fucked. Now I am not going to tell you which one is the right one because I have never been the type to do what people say and think I should do. But I will say is don't do something if deep down you aren't ready." Shae said with a smile. " I know I was ready so I went and laid with my best friend when I was about your age. I don't regret it either. I love a good fucking every now and then. I also like to be made love to as well." Shae said with a smile on her face thinking about it was starting to turn her on as well.

Sansa didn't know what was coming over her she decided to make a decision in this moment so without much thought she leaned in and gave Shae a kiss on her lips. Shae gave in to the kiss for a little bit then she realized who it was and what was going on she pulled back. "My Lady I am not sure this is the best idea." Shae said flustered by the kiss. "My Lady although I enjoyed your kiss it was great but I don't think this is a great idea." Shae reiterated. Sansa realizing what she did pulled back sitting back in her chair. Sansa had just kissed one of her handmaidens and she actually liked it. "Shae your lips were soft and comforting. Just want I have been longing for. Kiss me again?" Sansa look into Shae's eyes longer for her to kiss her once more. Longing for her to touch her. Sansa want Shae but wasn't sure if Shae wanted her.

A/N I know short story this time around but what do you think? Should Shae show Sansa some womanly attention or should Shae say NO! Oh Well we will see what happens next….


	3. The Start of Something New

**A/N so guys it's been a while and I am sorry for that! I am back! I try to update more often! It's been a lot going on in my life. School, work, and family have taken up all of my time and I wouldn't trade it for anything honestly! So I have read all the reviews and comments and I am excited so many people actually like this. I am going to try to create more magic but I cannot make any promises. I will have some slow chapters and I will have some that aren't as slow. So strap up and enjoy the ride!**

Sansa couldn't get Shae off of her mind the whole. "That kiss... It was... Amazing! Her lips, her touch, she felt so compassionate. Unlike how Joffery would touch me" she thought to herself. The day had be filled with being around Joffery as he ruled from the Iron Throne. "Wouldn't it be nice if someone came and beheaded him with in the throne room?" She thought with a smile on her face. Just the very thought of Joffery's death brought a smile to her face. He was unbearable to be around at this point. He treated her like shit and he said the most vile things to her. Just earlier that day Joffery described how it will be when they were married.

"Sansa, when we marry I cannot wait to shove my cock deep inside you! You will take all of it and you won't complain! If you do I will slit your throat! You are mine!" Joffery told her.

"What a lovely way to court a girl" she thought to herself as she recalled the limited conversation she had with Joffery. Sansa didn't want to think anymore about Joffery or his terrible mother the Queen. Sansa finally reached her chambers. She couldn't stand another minute of being near Joffery she wanted to be alone. She wanted to think about Shae. She wanted to relieve all of the pressure from between her thighs. Her throbbing wetness was becoming hard to contain.

"Would you like for us to prepare a bath for you Lady Stark?" The handmaiden asked Sansa who was still deep in her thoughts. "Uh... Yes that would be great!" Sansa also noticed that Shae wasn't around. "Uh where is Shae?" Sansa asked the handmaidens? They hadn't really noticed that Shae was missing themselves.

"Uh hmm... We haven't seen her Lady Stark. When we do see her would you like for us to send her to you?"

"Yes that would be great. But for now the bath would be great."

"As you wish Lady Stark.'

Meanwhile in Tyrion Lanister's chambers...

"FUCK ME MY BIG KNIGHT! FUCK ME WITH YOU BIG COCK!" Shae screamed as she was fucking the dwarf.  
"AHHH UH Shae you fuck like a wild woman! You fell good on my cock!" Tyrion said as he continued to pound Shae's tight pussy.

"Uh Shae I'm about to come!" Tyrion said

Shae rolled her eyes and said " yes cum for me my big knight cum in my mouth" as she got off of his little prick and took his small cock into her mouth. She sucked it hard and fast until she felt his small amount of cum sputter into her mouth. She was relieved it was finally over. She couldn't understand why she kept coming back to his chamber every time he sent for her. She felt as if she owed him for bringing her to Kings Landing.

"AHHH Shae that was amazing!" He said as he laid on the bed. He didn't notice that Shae was already up, cleaning up and get dressed. Shae wanted to get out of there as fast as she could! She wanted no parts of Tyrion any longer.

"Yes my mighty giant you were uh... Good as well..." Shae said trying not to sound so displeased with the whole situation.

Continuing with her thoughts... "I must return to Lady Sansa. She must be worried about me. I left with no notice. Not to mention someone as noble as Lady Sansa needs to be treated with the best care and I am sure those other maidens no nothing about attending to someone like Sansa...'

"What do you know about nobility? You were a whore! The only think you know about nobility is probably what noble cock tastes like." Tyrion said jokingly but Shae didn't like the joke.

"Piss off! I know a lot about nobility you arrogant ass! I am leaving don't send for me anymore I won't respond!"

"Oh, Shae I was only joking. I am sorry maybe you should come back and suck my cock that would make you feel a lot better!" The imp said with a crooked smile.

"No thank you my Lord, I must take my leave good night!"

Shea walked out of the chambers. She didn't want to return ever again. She felt so dirty being with him not to mention she still had what happened between her and Sansa still on her mind. That kiss...

*****Sansa's Chambers***

Sansa sat in her bath thinking about Shae and how she felt when she was with her. There were feelings like never before. Those soft lips. Sansa wanted to kiss them once more. As she was in her thoughts she slipped two of her fingers inside of herself. She gasped with pleasure. She went deeper inside moving her fingers in and out. She started to rub her clit. She thought about what if Shae was there with her touching and caressing her. "Oh Shae..." she moaned out. As she started to rub faster and faster. Sansa was starting to tense up because her release was sure to come soon.

"Oh Shae... Please... Touch me... Make me cum... Shae... I need you... Uh... Shae..." Sansa continue to moan as she was about to climax she knew it wouldn't take her long...

"Ahhhhhh... uhhhhhh... Yesssss... Shae... FUCK!" Sansa came... Her breathing was heavy. She has touched herself before but never did it feel like this... Sansa smiled she was finally relieved... What Sansa didn't know was during this whole thing Shae was standing in the door way and heard and saw everything... Shae herself was starting to touch and finger her moist wet opening...\

**A/N**

**That's all for now! I'm back y'all! I hope you enjoy there will be more and plus it's heating up now! :-)**


	4. It's Just Emotions

His cock hung down. Cersei licked her lips she smiled before she took his member into her mouth.

"Ahhh that feels so good…" Michael moaned while Cersei sucked on his cock.

Knowing that she had him where she wanted him she became overjoyed while sucking his dick and taking it deeper down her throat. Cersei grab Michael's dick and licked from the tip all the way down to his sack. Cersei took Michael's sack in to her mouth and sucked on them hard while she stroked his cock fast making Michael moan out as if he was about to cum right at that moment. Cersei stopped.

"Not yet I want fucked with that big cock of yours!" Cersei said with a evil smile.

Michael looked down at his queen on her knees pleasing him with her tongue… "My queen I would love to fuck you with my cock. Lay down on you back…" He told her and Cersei followed the direction…

Michael went to slip down her under garments but he realized she wasn't wearing any.

"I was prepared for you this time!" Cersei said with a smile.

Michael didn't respond he went down and started to lick her clit. Michael tongued her pussy with great skill. She sucked on her clit and he figured her at the same time. Cersei couldn't contain herself he was tongue fucking her in all the right spots. Cersei felt herself building up and with out being able to warn Michael Cersei began to cum. Michael was pleased and he continued to giver her the best tongue fucking he could. He felt Cersei begin to tense up again.

"No no my Lady I am going to fuck you and I want you to cum all over my cock!"

Michael got up and without hesitation he slid his large cock inside of her.

"Ahhhhh uhhh Mhmmhhhhh…. Michael you are so fucking big! It feels so good give me all of your cock!" Cersei demanded.

Michael began to slide in and out of her slowly but he could tell she wanted more but he wanted to tease her a little bit. Michael knew that he was going to give her what she wanted and fucked her hard and deep but he wanted to make her want it more and more. So he continued to increase in speed and changing the rhythm of his thrust to keep her guessing. Michael wanted to make her his. He wanted to make her crave him. He didn't want her to have any other. He was addicted to her but what he didn't know was she was addicted to him as well.

He continued to fuck her and at this point he wasn't holding back he was fucking her hard and fast. In a swift move he pulled out of her and turn her over and he started to take her from behind. Pulling her hair he was fucking her harder and harder and the moans of joy from Cersei became screams of pleasure. She felt him getting to that point of no return she could feel him getting ready to explode but she didn't want him to stop fucking her….

"Ahhh My lady I am about to cum…. Where do you want me to shoot my load?!" he asked as he continue to pound her pussy.

"Don't stop Michael cum inside of me! Fill my pussy up Michael!"

That was all he needed to hear Michael continue to pound Cersei hard and fast and with out even thinking about it he started to unload his seed inside of her.

"AHHHHH I'M CUMMING!"

"YES MICHAEL FILL MY PUSSY WITH YOUR HOT SEED!"

Michael's strokes went from fast to slower and slower. Michael wanted to give her every bit of his cum. Michael finished and he pulled out leaving a little bit of cum dripping out from Cersei's pussy. He collapsed on the bed next to her she moved over closer to him. She wanted to be held and Michael knew it and he gave her what she wanted. Full of Michael's seed and hot with passion for her lover she laid next to him wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms and she did…

****Sansa's Chambers****

As Sansa slept in her bed Shae sat there looking at her wondering how they could continue their friendship knowing that she wanted Sansa and apparently Sansa wanted her. This wasn't right Shae thought to herself.

" I cannot do this to Sansa" She spoke to herself. "I don't want to do anything that could hurt her. But I want her and I honestly think I am in Love with her… Ugh this is terrible!" She continued her thoughts as her mind raced a million miles per hour "Is it really so bad?! I mean Joffery is such a fucking asshole we could sneak out of this place! Ugh no we can't they would kill me and on the gods know what would happen to her.

Shae looked at Sansa again and couldn't get the memory of Sansa in the bath touching herself moaning and calling her name. Knowing that Sansa came thinking about her while taking her bath made her hot and bothered. Shae began to touch herself. She was already moist from the thought of Sansa cumming thinking about her. Shae stuck her fingers deep inside herself. She felt herself beginning to moan out but remembered that Sansa was there sleeping so she stifled her moan but it was still not enough to stop Sansa from stirring in her sleep.

"uh… Is someone uh here…" a groggy Sansa said…

"uh…. um…. yes Lady Sansa it's me Shae…" she admitted

"Oh… Hello Shae. Have you been here long? Is something wrong?" Sansa asked still sleepily.

"No no everything is fine I was just sitting here making sure you were fine and you look great. I mean you seem fine." Shae said stumbling over her words, kind of embarrassed by waking Sansa up with her moans of lust towards her.

"Yeah I'm fine… I am going to go back to sleep I could use a gentle touch… Could you lay here with me and hold me while I sleep?" Sansa asked without thinking.

"Uh… hmmm… yeah sure my lady…." Sansa said as she went to lie down with her.

Holding her in her arms with Sansa so close… Shae couldn't help but become filled with emotions. As far as Sansa she was enjoying this moment as well as she fell back to sleep with a smile on her face…..

**A/N**

**Ok so it's been a while and that's because life and my job! I haven't had time to sit down and write this because I've been sitting down to write other things for work. I've been covering this election cycle for my job and writing and interviewing people. I haven't honestly had the time to sit down and write. This happened because I needed a break from politics! I am sure that I am going to use this as my release from the stress of being on the campaign trails with these candidates because honestly that can become very boring! So Hopefully it won't be too much longer until I can write for you guys again! Thanks for reading and continue to follow! I love you guys! Until next time….. ;-)**


End file.
